


Something I Need: Drarry Songfic

by weepingangel221



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingangel221/pseuds/weepingangel221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth year at Hogwarts, Harry decides to act on his feelings for Draco at last. I think its just going to be fluff but as i started writing i realized i might make it longer than i originally intended :) Draco/Harry with a little bit of Hermione/Ron, Dean/Seamus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so I've abandoned this work at least for the moment, sorry! it y'all really want to me to finish it, then let me know in the comments and maybe'll i'll keep working on it

_I had a dream the other night_   
_Bout how we only get one life_   
_Woke me up right after two_   
_I stayed awake and stared at you_   
_So I wouldn't lose my mind_

Harry woke up in his bed shivering and breathing hard. He had just woken up from a horrible nightmare and was trying to get his heart to stop racing. He had accepted his feelings for Draco long ago so it didn’t surprise him that his nightmare was about Draco being hurt and Harry being unable to save him. He’d had dreams like this a lot during this year, and it was becoming harder to hide the subject of his nightmares from Ron and Hermione. He sighed as he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep that night. He glanced over at the sleeping form in the bed next to him, a little bit of white blonde hair sticking up from beneath the covers. His thoughts went back to the beginning of the school year, when everything changed….

_All of the eighth year students were gathering their things and making their way to the carriage that would take them to the castle. There were only fourteen students who had come back for the new opportunity of an eight year. As the group clambered into the carriage, they realized that they were almost as lost as the new years. Everything had changed that year, there were no house divisions due to the small number of students, they would all be rooming together, eating together, and taking all of their classes together. It was odd to not be in direct competition with each other. When they got to the great hall, they noticed a new, smaller table, set up parallel to the teachers table, clearly meant for the eighth years. The fourteen sat down within their houses, still not trusting each other, and feeling odd to be sitting together. After the sorting and the meal, Headmistress McGonagall called all eighth year students to follow her. She led them into what looked to be a brand new tower. She told them that their room assignments were posted inside and then moved out of the way of the impending stampede before telling them the password (sour kneazles). They all scrambled into the common room, it was quite cozy, with all the house colors spread about, but none of them noticed this as they focused on the paper posted on the wall. No one was able to see anything with all of the flurry. No one noticed Hermione take her wand out until she said, “Accio room assignments,” and they quieted as the sheet flew into her hand. Hermione cleared her throat and began to read out loud, “Dean with Seamus,” No one noticed the blush that showed up on both boy’s cheeks as they grinned at each other. “Neville with Nott,” they looked at each other and shrugged, they could deal with that arrangement. “Padma and Parvati,” the sisters squealed and giggled. “Hermione and Pansy,” the girls both gave each other skeptical once-overs before sighing and resigning themselves to their fate. “Ron with Blaise,” Ron turned green, and Blaise groaned loudly. Hermione quickly kept reading before the complaining could set in, “Luna and Millicent,” Luna clapped her hands and skipped over to Millicent, linking their arms, Millicent glanced down at Luna’s beaming face and couldn’t help but soften a bit and think that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Hermione glanced back down at the sheet, and just stopped. Her eyes grew wide. Everyone started looking around trying to figure out who was left. Hermione finally said, “Harry with Draco.” Harry and Draco on opposite sides of the rooms just stared at each other, trying to read the others thoughts on this arrangement. As the silence stretched on, Hermione told everyone to go put their things away in their rooms. As Ron walked by Harry he whispered, “I’m sorry you’re stuck with bloody wanker, mate. It just isn’t fair; we should get to room together!” He looked after Blaise and sighed, “I’m gonna have my throat slit in my sleep,” he groaned, before trudging of the stairs with his trunk. Harry and Draco both let out sighs, before setting out up the stairs after the rest of the boys, wondering what this year would be like._

As Harry looked at the top of Draco’s head in his bed, he thought back onto all of this. He remembered realizing that he and Draco were the only ones left meaning they would be rooming together. His heart had pounded in his chest and he managed to get the blush creeping up his cheeks under control before Hermione read it out loud and everyone was staring at him and Draco. He was trying very hard to feign anger at the arrangements made, while looking over to see how Draco was responding. Draco looked like someone had just done him the greatest injustice of his life. Now, as Harry sat up in his bed, his heartbeat finally calming down from his dream, he realized that he needed to do something about his feelings. His dreams had helped him to realize that he only got one chance. Who knew where he and Draco would be going after this last year of school? They might never see each other again. He sighed heavily as he realized he had no idea how to show Draco how he felt. He determined that tomorrow, he was going to be brave and finally attempt what he had been too scared to do for seven years, finally take the hand that Draco had offered him so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's POV

**Chapter 2**

_I had the week that came from hell_

_And yes I know that you could tell_

_But you’re like the net under the ledge,_

_When I go flying off the edge_

_You go flying off as well._

Draco woke up and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before looking around, taking a moment to adjust to his surroundings like he had done every morning since the beginning of the year. It was strange to be rooming with one other person, and even more so since that person was Potter. He’d had a crush on Harry since first year, even after getting his childhood dreams crushed when Harry had refused his hand. He couldn’t help but like the golden boy, he’d tried to change his feelings, but it never worked, even going out with Pansy for two years didn’t change anything. The whole bloody year had been torture, with Harry sleeping in the bed right next to him. It physically hurt to look over at the tousled black hair and peaceful looking face sleeping on the pillow and know that there was nothing he could do about his feelings, hell, Harry wasn’t even gay.

 This whole week had been torture. Harry had been irritated and annoying, and it was getting on Draco’s nerves. He couldn’t help it, even when they were in different houses, on opposite sides of Hogwarts, whenever there was something wrong with Harry, Draco felt it too. Harry’s touchiness had rubbed off on Draco this week and Draco found himself being extra jumpy and anxious. This had to stop. Harry must’ve left the room really early because he wasn’t in his bed when Draco turned to look. Draco sighed and got up to get dressed. He whipped around when he heard the door slam open, and turned to see Harry standing there. He looked like he’d been running hard, panting slightly, with cheeks flushed, wild hair everywhere. Draco thought he looked unfairly hot, but he just sneered at Harry, “Running from something Potter?” Harry started as though he hadn’t seen Draco standing right in front of him. “More like to something.” Harry muttered. “What?” Draco asked. He was completely lost as to what was going on. “Draco, I need to talk to you.” Harry said, looking him straight in the eye. Draco stared at him, “Did you just call me…. Draco?” Harry blushed. _Blushed?_ He looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back up at Draco, “Yes, I did, and I _really_ need to talk to you, like, right now.” Draco thought he heard him mutter, “before I lose my nerve,” under his breathe, but he couldn’t be sure. Now he was bursting with curiosity, was this about whatever had been bothering Harry all week? He managed to keep a bored look on his face as he sighed and said, “Fine, but it better not take long,” and sat back down on his bed. Harry flopped down on his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and sat up a little bit before starting to talk, “It’s been going on for a long time, a _really_ long time actually, I just didn’t know what it was.”

              “What are you talking about?” Interrupted Draco, losing his uninterested façade in favor of an honestly curious face.

              Harry continued as though he hadn’t heard Draco, “I figured it didn’t matter, and that it would just make things worse if I tried to talk to you about it. I mean, there was no way you felt the same way, I figured it’d just make you mad. I decided that I’d just suck it up and get through the last year. Then the nightmares started.”

              _Ok, what the hell is he talking about?_ Though Draco. _Feel the same way? Nightmares? This couldn’t possibly be what I think it is. No, there’s no way. Damnit, stop thinking like that!_

“They weren’t that bad at first, I could pretty much ignore them. It was just little things, you falling and scraping your knee, getting made fun of, stuff like that. It hurt that I couldn’t help, but it wasn’t too big of a deal. As they went on though, they got worse, much worse, horrible things happening to you.” Harry looked down and took a deep breath, as though to steady himself, his eyes glazed over as though he was seeing something other than their room in front of him. “It was as though I was stuck behind a glass wall, I would pound on it, scream your name,” Harry’s voice broke as he whispered, “you could never hear me, I couldn’t help, I watched you get tortured, killed, things worse than death, it was horrible.”

              Something broke inside Draco when Harry started sobbing quietly. He didn’t even think about it when he got up and went to sit beside Harry, putting his arms around him and whispering to him quietly, “It’s all right Harry, it wasn’t real, I’m right here, please don’t be upset, it kills me to see you see you like this.”

              Harry looked up with tear streaked eyes, a surprised and hopeful expression on his face at Draco’s words. Their faces were so close together, if he just leaned in a little more… and then, before Draco could even figure out what was happening, soft lips touched his. In the future, neither one of them could say who kissed who first, but it hardly mattered, what was important was that it was happening.

              “I’ve wanted you for so long,” Draco breathed, “I just never thought you’d feel the same way.”

              Harry smiled, “I have too, I just didn’t realize it until recently. I thought I was following you to figure out what you were scheming, I tried to convince myself we were enemies, then Hermione pointed out that you hadn’t exactly done anything recently and there was no good reason for me to continue stalking you like that, but I didn’t want to stop, that’s when I realized.”

              “Realized what?” Draco asked, heart pounding in his chest as he waited for the answer.

              Harry leaned in close, almost brushing Draco’s lips with his own, “that I love you,” he whispered. Harry pulled back quickly, suddenly looking nervous, “I’m sorry, was that too soon? It just feels like it’s been forever since we’ve known each other for so long and..”

              Draco cut him off with his lips, he had been grinning like a madman since Harry had said he freaking _loved_ him! “shut up dork, I love you too.”  


 


End file.
